A Fit Yet Stinky Attraction
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Alph explains why he likes the stinky Wii Fit Trainer girl. Inspired by Yoshizilla-Rhedosuaurs.


"Feel that breeze!" The Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed as she had her hands on her farting big butt, breaking wind with relief as she was enjoying every moment of her fart gas passing.

"Woo, you go you pretty potent pooter!" Alph cheered as he was pretty excited, with his Pikmin dying from the sulfur like scent of the fitness trainer's flatulence.

"...Why are you always hanging around that stinky Wii Fit Trainer?"

Alph rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I kind of like her flatulent music."

"That makes no sense!"

Alph sighed as he adjusted his helmet. "I just appreciate how smelly she can get! It's a wonderful thing to be around a girl with a yucky stench to her."

"Can you at least explain to me how?"

"Sure, just listen to my blissful tale of stinky goodness!" Alph proclaimed as he felt his clothing get tighter from seeing the Wii Fit Trainer fart.

**It was just another day for the gassy Wii Fit Trainer to stink up the area, with her getting git and breaking wind as her farts were causing everything to get smellier than it already was due to her constant sweating. Of course this didn't stop her from going off on another adventure as everyone's favorite bony reptile came by to given supplies to the fitness trainer of potent stinkiness, with Dry Bowser Bones wincing at the stench but eventually getting over it.**

**"Hey, there's someone who wants to go on a trek with you."**

**"Oh is there now? Well who is it?"**

**Dry Bowser then revealed the Pikmin captain hiding behind his charcoal shell, with Wii Fit Trainer smirking as she recognized Alph.**

**"Err, if it's fine with you, then I would like to go on a journey with you."**

**"Well little man, where do you like to go?"**

**"To, uh... find cloves of garlic."**

**Dry Bowser squinted his eyes as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would you want garlic?"**

**"Because it makes me feel better about my Pikmin, and... I heard it's pretty healthy."**

**"That's all I need to give me motivation!" Wii Fit exclaimed as the trainer let out 1 more raunchy fart, fanning the air as she was quick to follow Alph.**

**Dry Bowser sighed as he brushed back his red hair. "Well there's no point in me being here."**

**Alph began his adventure with the white skinned human of sweaty smells, with his Pikmin all having died from not being used to her stunk status as they left the manor to head out into the open wild, with the green grass turning brown and beginning to wilt as they couldn't handle how stinky that girl was. Constantly farting as her fart filled butt cheeks vibrated with every powerful potent poot, the duo eventually reached a lake where Alph wanted to do something special.**

**"So is there any reason you brought me here?"**

**"Well, I thought we could spend some quality time here, just me and you."**

**"Are you sure, because that obese purple cat is looking at us."**

**Big The Cat turned his head to the Smashers as he waved while he was fishing, with Froggy croaking. "It's okay, I have my Fwoggy right here."**

**"Oh I wasn't here for him. In fact I bet you could blow him away with your gassy gusts!"**

**"Are you sure you want me to-"**

**"Oh absolutely, don't be afraid to just be yourself!"**

**Wii Fit Trainer stretched her arms as she felt her stomach rumble. "Well I appreciate the vote of confidence, but since you are asking for it...!" With a deep breath, she let out a bubbly fart that became more wet, wth it being strong enough to carry Big and Froggy as it sent them blating off again. She wiped her forehead as she was sweating after that sweet sweaty release. "Phew! I nearly fainted after that 1!"**

**Alph could feel the heat of the gassy trainer's toot cause his helmet to get hazy, which he clearly didn't mind as it made him feel all good inside. "Ooh, this is exactly what I want!"**

**"Well since I still got plenty of fuel inside me, you want to go for a flight?"**

**"Like I'm going to deny that!" Alph squealed as he jumped onto the shoulders of the Wii Fit Trainer, who grunted and bent over as she propelled herself with huge bouts of flatulence as she went into the clear blue sky.**

"...Wow, that is something."

Alph nodded as he was happy despite his odd facial expression. "It sure is, and am I glad to have her!"

"Do you really appreciate me even though my body is giving rotten eggy vibes?" Wii Fit Trainer asked as she leaned down to face them.

"Girl you could smell like the foulest dumpster and I would still love being with you!" Alph exclaimed as he jumped into the sweaty fitness trainer's arms.

"Aww, how sweet... and speaking of which I need a shower!" Wii Fit laughed as she caught a whiff of her own stinky prowess.

"You're telling me... I have to clean myself after hearing this."


End file.
